


I Am Yours

by CrazedPanda



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: Two strong-willed alphas, one omega who has waited far too long for this day to come. Whatever happens, it's bound to be memorable.





	I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all the love and thanks to my betas Edge_of_Clairvoyance, ToscaRossetti, and alexofthegarden 
> 
> And a special thank you to anyone taking the time to read this. I love hearing from you. I have many more plans for this story and some chapters partially written.

Jody walked the Omega down the hall and she clung to the alpha's elbow. When they reached the room she'd spent her heat in, they stopped and stood for several seconds facing the closed door. She took a breath and settled some of her jitters. Jody did nothing to rush her. 

After a moment Jody gave her a sideways glance, “You still good?” 

She answered with a sincere smile and small nod.

“Alright. You remember everything we talked about?”

She turned to face the older woman, “Yes, ma'am.”

Jody gave her a final hug and, wiping away a few happy tears, she pulled herself together and pushed open the door. 

Jody stepped back and Y/N walked in, stifling a gasp. The plain queen bed was gone. In its place was a huge bed that would fit all three of them comfortably. The mattress looked about seven by nine feet. She ran her hand along the sturdy iron frame. It wasn't quite so tall that she  _ had _ to use the bottom rung to climb up to sit on the edge, but it helped. It was comfortable and soft, but she didn't sink into it. It was going to be perfect for sleeping - and the non-sleeping activities that were going to be required of it as well. 

Draped across the middle of the bed was a simple white sleeveless shift. The bodice was scalloped and there was some subtle gold and silver embroidery along the edge. The sight of it reminded her what she was supposed to be doing and she slid back to the floor to carefully begin the process of removing her dress.

“Do you need any help?” 

She realized she'd completely forgotten Jody in her surprise and she laughed. “No, I've got it. Thank you, though. For everything.”

“No problem, sweetie.” Jody left the door cracked and the sound of her footsteps retreated down the hall. 

Once she had the dress off, she hung her things in the closet, noticing it had been stocked with a small selection of each of their clothes and some plush robes. 

She returned to the bed and pulled the shift over her head. It was soft; made of silk, possibly. The hem brushed her mid thigh. There was no underwear or anything else laid out, so she assumed she wasn't to wear any. 

They hadn't specified how she was supposed to wait. She debated taking the position they'd instructed her to be in at the start of her heat. Or maybe kneeling. In the end, she just stood near the bed, facing the door. 

She barely heard their approach, they moved so quietly. They'd both stripped to their white dress shirts and black slacks. Dean had opened the top two buttons of his shirt and she could see the edge of his tattoo. Sam meanwhile had unbuttoned his cuffs and slid them up his forearms a little. They were both absolutely mouthwatering. 

They paused for a moment and she had a split second of fear they wouldn't like her choice to stand - as if she were in a position equal to theirs - but she forced herself to look in their eyes. With a sense of awe, she realized they were as entranced by the sight of her as she was by them, and she couldn't help but smile. 

Dean's answering grin was so breathtakingly charming she almost couldn't handle it, while Sam's was hungry and almost feral. Her heart started pounding in her chest in a way that no longer held a trace of fear and had everything to do with want and anticipation. She took a shaky breath. “Alphas.” 

Both responded immediately, moving in tandem. Dean approached slightly from her left side and reached her first, taking her hand and kissing it before moving to kiss her lips, his eyes locked with hers. 

Sam gripped her right arm and began placing kisses along her shoulder and neck. She gasped into Dean's mouth and kissed him back eagerly. Sam scented her throat deeply before nipping at her ear. She surprised herself by nipping Dean's bottom lip in response. She suddenly realized she had a fistful of each of their shirts in her hands. She looked into Dean's eyes with uncertainty, half expecting some form of chastisement for her boldness, but all she saw were lust-blown eyes and a devilish grin.

Sam's breath in her ear sounded halfway between a growl and a purr. He nipped his way down her neck to her shoulder, soothing the sting with his tongue and fervent kisses. His hand clutched and kneaded at her right breast and the almost-pain along with all the other overwhelming sensations went straight to her core; she was dimly aware she'd began to rub herself against one of Sam's legs.

She found herself backed up until she was leaning against the bed. Her lips grew more frantic against Dean's mouth. He responded to her excitement in kind, swallowing her little mewls eagerly, and pulling back only when they were both desperate for oxygen. 

He leaned his forehead against hers. His green eyes seemed to pierce her soul and she was struck with the adoration that permeated the look of possession he directed at her. He kissed her delicately on the lips. “You're mine. Aren't you, Y/N?” 

He was so serious, but sounded sure of the answer already. She couldn't help the small smile as she responded soberly, “I'm yours.” She hesitated, but all of her gambles were paying off today. “ _ Dean _ , and you're mine. I'm completely yours forever.”

He swallowed thickly and kissed her again. A relaxed grin grew on his face. “I know. I know you are. So, I can wait my turn. Sammy, he isn't as patient as me; we'll let him go first, hmm?”

She laughed and nodded. Dean scented her behind her ear, leaving a kiss there. He kissed her once more, intensely, leaving her mouth full of the heady taste of him before he pulled away, tilting his head at Sam. He settled himself up on other end of the bed with his hands behind his head, leaning casually against the headboard. 

Sam's teeth pinching sharply at her collarbone drew her attention back to him. He straightened, seeming to  tower over her with a predatory look. Instead of feeling intimidation or fear, she found her wolf responding eagerly to his dominance. She'd waited long enough. “ _ Sam,  _ I want you. Please.”

Sam's eyes lit up. He lifted her, pressing her into the edge of the bed, and her legs automatically hooked around him. His lips were at her jaw, her throat, her mouth. He was overwhelming her, but it only made her want more of him; for him to be closer. 

She reached for his shirt, fumbled with the top button until it popped open, and managed to get the next with less trouble. His breath in her ear was a snarl, but she could tell it was excitement not anger, and he bore down with another searing kiss. His hands dug into her hips, pawed at her breasts. 

She finally undid the last button and ran her hands along his pecs, his abs. He responded by pressing even closer in to her and she clung to him, eventually reaching up with one hand to bury her fingers in his hair. He growled again, his kisses becoming even more desperate. 

There was a brief lull as they both gasped for air. Sam pulled back slightly and started to extricate himself from her hold. She reluctantly let her hands fall and he touched her cheek, smiling wickedly at her pout. “I've got you.”

He pushed her knees wide apart and knelt between them, digging his fingers into her thighs. She clung to his shoulders as he began to devour her. He had her gasping his name like a prayer within moments, his rippling muscles under her hands and the solid grip he had on her legs the only things grounding her to reality. When she came it was like falling, there was nothing she could have done to hold it off if she'd wanted.  

He raised his head, licking his lips, but didn't give her a break. Two fingers swiftly replaced his tongue, skillfully working her open, placing little bites and kisses along her thigh as he did. Suddenly, she couldn't stand it another second. “Sam- Saaam! Alpha, please.”

He went stone still, searching her face. His voice was husky, “What do you need, Love?”

“You. Need you, Alpha.”

He stood between her legs, pressing in so close against her that she could feel his arousal. He cupped the back of her neck with one hand. “You have me, Omega.”

She reached for his pants and began carefully undoing them as he leaned back to give her enough room. He hungrily watched her work them down off his hips and she let them fall to the floor.

He was rock hard and the sight of him made her mouth water. She was so desperate for him to be inside her, filling her up, but he was so beautiful she couldn't resist reaching out tentatively to stroke him. He gave a low groan and thrust up into her hand before grabbing her hips firmly. Her hands reflexively came up to grab hold of his arms and she opened her legs wider as he lined up and sank into her. 

He seemed to sense just before the stretch became uncomfortable because he stopped and she clung to him panting as he let her adjust for a moment. She knew he wasn't all the way in and she whimpered softly. 

He cupped her chin, searching her face. “You'll tell me if anything doesn't feel good, won't you Omega? You remember your number one rule, and what to say?”

“Yes, yes, Alpha. I promise.” She probably should be embarrassed at how desperate and impatient she sounded, but Sam's smirk told her he loved it, plus she was too distracted at the moment. 

“My Omega, always so good for me.” He kissed her as he began to move. He pulled almost all the way out before sinking in again, getting a little further. He continued with careful thrusts until he'd bottomed out inside her. He went still for a moment and her hands flew to his shoulders, his abs, his waist, overwhelmed with the conflicting sensations of getting used to the so full feeling and wanting more, needing him to move. 

Then she got her wish and she felt like she was floating in ecstasy. She could feel his careful control at war with his savage desire. His thrusts were powerful and each one seemed to knock the air from her lungs. It built and built until she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. 

“Sam,  _ Sam _ ,” she gasped, or maybe she was shouting, her throat felt hoarse. 

He chuckled wickedly. “I'm here, Y/N. Come with me.” And with a few quick thrusts she felt his knot lock into place as they fell over the edge together. 

She felt hot breath and a piercing pain over her right collar bone. A delicious shock went through her, everything felt more intense even as the edges of her consciousness grew a little fuzzy. He was over her, they'd fallen back onto the bed and he was holding himself up on his forearms to keep his full weight from landing on top of her. Ropes of his come kept more aftershocks rocking through her and he bit her again. 

It hurt if she was being honest, but the combination of sensations blurred together into something so divinely euphoric that she didn't feel like she was breaking any rules by simply pressing into him and reveling in all of it. 

After several long moments they'd stilled. Sam pulled back to gently lick the blood away from the mark he'd left. He soothed her hair away from her face and kissed her before carefully maneuvering them both so they were on the bed embracing each other. The tether between them that had been there since the moment they met seemed almost tangible now. Their heavy breaths were in sync like they were the same person - like a piece of him was inside her that had nothing to do with his knot that still tied them together - and she felt a contentment she couldn't remember ever experiencing before. 

She trailed her fingers along his beautiful muscles, unable to fully believe it was her right; he was hers. Sam pressed lazy kisses wherever he could reach as they both came down. His knot eventually slipped free but they stayed curled into each other for several moments. She felt completely drained and it worried her because Dean still needed his turn; she had to be good for him. 

Sam propped himself up onto one elbow. “What's wrong ‘Mega? I, I felt that . . .” his voice was full of wonder and she could feel the dim sense of his concern mixed with awe of their new bond.

She smiled at him and shook her head. Sam looked skeptical and like he was considering pressing further, but Dean appeared just then. He'd come around the foot of the bed without them noticing. 

Sam froze, lip curled in a silent snarl. She could smell, and now feel, the war between his possessive reflex and his conscious awareness that this was his brother whom he trusted fully; that this is what they had all agreed to. 

Dean seemed utterly unperturbed by the display and simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sam to move. The tension in his posture and the subtle hint of his scent gave away that it was an act. His wolf was incensed by the challenge and he wasn't about to back down. 

She wanted to feel worried, distressed even, but right now, the two males locked in a stare down over her, ready to fight for her, was incredibly arousing. She had to believe it was because she knew they wouldn't really hurt each other. She never could have believed something like this would ever happen to her. 

She giggled lightly and both of them started at the sound. She kept her attention on Sam. She tried sending him her amusement at their silly display through their new bond, how utterly she belonged to him - and always would, and how very much she still wanted Dean.

He huffed. His shoulders became more relaxed and he nodded at her with a small smile. He slid off the side of the bed murmuring, “I'm gonna go clean up.” He must have felt her involuntary jolt of distress at the thought of him leaving because he added, “I'll be right back.” 

She made an effort to stifle her unease, then she caught sight of Dean removing his pants. Her mouth went dry. The light dusting of freckles continued everywhere and he was so beautiful. She found her voice as he reached to unbutton his shirt. “Please!” It sounded like a pathetic whimper in her ears. “Can I?”

Dean looked at her, his green eyes sparkling. “You really like that, don't you?”

She nodded smiling at herself. “It's like unwrapping a present.”

He laughed outright, and it was so worth the mild embarrassment of the admission to have caused that. “Fair enough.” He saw her attempt to sit up and held a hand out, “Stay right there, Omega. Just lay on your back. Let me take care of you.” His rumbling alpha timbre demanded instant compliance from her wolf. 

He crawled up on the bed until he was straddling her and she saw that he was holding a damp towel in one hand. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. “I'm gonna make you feel so good.” He kissed her again before going down between her legs.

He very gently wiped her down and tossed the towel into the corner of the room. He caressed her thighs, spreading them further apart and pushing them gently one at a time so her knees were bent and spread wide. With utmost care he began using his tongue to delicately trace around her entrance. She started to whimper and perk up despite how tired she'd been a few moments before. 

“Sshh, easy.” His baritone against her pussy sent thrills throughout her body. “It feels good doesn't it?” He gave another small lick, coming tantalizingly near her clit and she could only nod. “Then just relax and feel it. We'll get there.”

She did as he said. Whimpers and gasps still escaped her lips, but she was no longer desperate, begging for more, just enjoying what he was giving her, all of her muscles lax. He began exploring her core with his tongue, playing with her clit and back. No rush, not a hint of roughness, not enough to make her come, but just as he said, he was making her feel so, so good.

She eventually started squirming and panting again and he abruptly pulled away leaving her grasping compulsively at the bed spread trying to stay silent and not voice the whine of disappointment bubbling up in her throat. 

Dean looked her up and down, an awestruck look on his face. “You're perfect.” he breathed. And then he was crawling up, sinking into her. She scrabbled with her hands, somehow getting his shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders. She felt his warm lips on hers, trailing across her jaw, down along her throat and to the tops of her breasts, while he set a slow, careful rhythm designed to tenderly take her apart piece by piece. 

The build was slow, they were floating higher and higher. She started coming up to meet him, matching his rhythm and he groaned appreciatively. Finally when every nerve was alight with pleasure, he picked up the tempo a bit. She keened and he murmured in her ear. “I got you, baby.” He reached in between them and pressed against her clit with his thumb. A couple slow circles and they were knotted together, coming in pulsing waves. She clung to him and the slight pain under her left ear felt distant, only she and her Alpha and the echoes of their pleasure existed. 

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she realized she was on her side, curled up in Dean's arms. Sam was behind her running his fingers through her hair and nuzzling the back of her neck. Dean didn't seem to mind, lost in an affectionate almost-daze. His knot eventually came loose and she felt sated and tired, a little sore, and . . . well, sticky. 

Sam pushed himself up until he was kneeling over her and gently rolled her till she was on her back again.

He picked up two wet towels, and tossed one at Dean, smacking him in the face. With the other he started gently cleaning her legs. Dean grunted and leaned up on one elbow. He dabbed at the small trickles of blood on her neck and kissed her before sitting up to clean himself off. 

“I'd suggest a shower,” Sam muttered. “But we'd never come out.”

She sat up slowly with a mischievous smile, “Maybe later, when they've gone?”

Dean chuckled, “Hell, yes.” He tossed Sam his pants and started putting his own back on. 

Sam reached in the closet and pulled out some billowy pants and ballet flats that went perfectly with her shift, and also looked immeasurably more comfortable than getting back into her dress and heels. “Oh!” She reached for them eagerly causing Sam to beam. 

“You really like them?”

“Oh yes. They're pretty.”

Dean looked up from buttoning his shirt. “And the bed and - everything? We could change it if you don't, you know . . .”

She shook her head, “It's perfect. I love it!”

Sam and Dean met eyes for a brief moment and she could feel their happiness that mirrored her own. 

When Sam had finished dressing, they both took one of her hands and went out to meet their friends - their family - as a mated pack at last.

  
  
  
  



End file.
